Shinji and Karai
by gunman
Summary: Shinji is inducted into the Foot Clan and made a ninja under Karai. There he faces mutants, monsters, stone generals and even love. Spoilers for the 2007 CGI movie.


_**SHINJI AND KARAI  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, TMNT 2007, or their characters.

Summary: Shinji is indocturned to the Foot Clan, under Karai, the pair growing close even when she takes over as leader of the ninja group.

Authors Notes: This is something I've been tinkering with. Might do more, but I wanted to post this as much as I could. This story is told mostly from Shinji's point of view. Which is why the names of some characters are not listed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
 **The 3000 Year Old Client**

It had been years since Shinji Ikari had been brought to this world by the 12th Angel. Years since he had been press-ganged into joining the mysterious ninja gang called The Foot Clan. Years since he had anything resembling that of a normal life.

But then again, Shinji's life had never been normal.

Karai, the beautiful and masterful female ninja, had taken Shinji under her wing and trained him to be what he was now.

He, like every other Foot ninja, was an expert in martial arts, stealth, agility, weapons and various other abilities that ninjas were known for.

Seeing his potential, Karai had taken it upon herself to make Shinji her equal.

But while he had no penchant for violence, Shinji showed an aptitude for it and other things that were beyond the other Foot ninja.

He became strong, skillful, intelligent, and above all, he proved confident. Something that surprised even him.

Their leader, Oroku Saki The Shredder, was a cruel and ruthless individual. With a single obsession: the destruction of the mutant turtles that had been inconveniencing him in recent years. Originally from Japan, Saki had based himself in New York City, which some considered the center of the modern world.

Shinji had been with Karai, the Shredder's most loyal and prominent warrior, in Japan when the evil ninja leader had all but been destroyed by his mutant enemies.

Karai, Shinji and the other Foot Clan ninja in Japan had quickly left for New York to take control of the now leaderless ninja who were still there.

While many of the New York Foot Clan had never meet Karai, there was no denying that she was the one whom Shredder had chosen to lead them in his absence.

For despite his skill and ruthlessness, Shredder had left plans that should he be rendered immobile or neutralized for any reason, Karai was to assume control of the Foot.

And while she treated every Foot ninja as her brother and sister, it was Shinji who she saw as her equal.

Shinji had once asked her how she could always tell him apart from the other Foot ninja, as they all wore the same outfits and masks.

Karai told him that she knew who he was by his posture and movements.

She was seemingly more observant than he suspected she was.

Nevertheless, Shinji and Karai now led the Foot Clan. After reorganizing the ninja group, and making sure than every one of them understood that they were not a broken organization like their enemies suspected they were, Shinji received a message from one of the ninja, that a local billionaire named Maxfield Winters had a business proposition for them.

Curious, Karai and the Foot Clan decide to accept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Winterscorp, New York City)

"I believe this is the one they call General Akeela?" April O'Neil stated once Casey had removed the side of the crate for the statue to be seen.

"It's actually 'Aguila', but that was a good try." Maxfield Winters, a tall and distinguished looking man with short black hair and black eyes, dressed in a finely crafted business suit, said to the red-haired woman. "These statues may appear to be only stone, but they're like family to me. I didn't choose them. Friends you can choose, but never your family." he said with a degree of reverence.

"Okay, then. Take care, Mr. Winters." April said as she saw herself out.

Unlike most buildings, which had their owners main office on the top floor, which you had to take an elevator in order to get to, Winters office _was_ the elevator. It moved up and down on the front of the building, taking everything from his desk, his library, his private collection, with him whenever he received or met with someone.

It was one of many things that made Winterscorp stand out, and also showed that Winters himself was a very wealthy and powerful individual.

The Foot Clan had been there for several minutes prior to April O'Neil and her associate delivering the stone statue for Winters.

They were sure Winters had not been aware of them, for he had made no indication that he had noticed them. Once O'Neil and Jones had left, Karai made herself known by stepping out onto the library catwalk that overlooked the office. Even if it was silently.

"If you've come to kill me, could you make it fast? I've got a shareholders' meeting at 10. I'd rather miss it." Winters said without turning around.

Karai leapt to the from the upper level and down to the office floor.

"If we had come here to hurt you, you'd be hurting already." Karai said. "The Foot Clan and I have come to hear your offer." she said as she was flanked by several similarly-garbed ninjas of different heights and builds.

"Well, it appears that today is my lucky day." Winters said with a smile.

"I must warn you, we do not come cheap." Karai stated.

"Does it look like money is of any concern to me? Only time is of the essence, my dear." he said as he stepped around and took his place behind his desk.

"Since you are so rich and powerful, what is it we could possibly have to offer you?" she asked.

"I need you to be my eyes and ears. I have some friends coming to town that I'd like to roll out the red carpet for. Greet them warmly, and bring them to me." he said.

"And how will we know these 'friends'?" Karai asked.

"Oh, don't worry. They're impossible to miss." he said with a laugh.

There was something in the cryptic way that he said that, which made Shinji feel uneasy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Foot Ninja scoured the entire city. Night time had fallen and it was therefore easier for them to move around.

They first came upon a half-finished construction site. And the first 'friend' that Winters had mentioned.

Shinji was just as shocked as the others, but rushed into battle in order to subdue this monstrous brute, which looked like a massive cross between a bear and an ape, with spikes coming out of it's back and razor sharp claws, and more of a warthog-like face.

The Foot Ninja were getting nowhere with the beast, as it was faster and stronger than it looked, knocking them away with ease.

It was then that four newcomers arrived. Four Turtles!

"You!" Karai hissed as she lunged at the turtle in the blue mask.

"I think, we're getting off on the wrong foot here." the turtle replied as he caught Karai's sword between his three-fingers hands. "We're trying to help you."

"Never." she hissed again at him. She flipped back until she was clear of him. "Team!"

Shinji and the other Foot Ninja responded by leaping off the higher floors of the half-constructed building.

"Wait! The Shredders Dead! Who Are You Working For?!" the turtle shouted as Karai fell through the air and towards the ground.

Once Karai had rejoined her foot brethren, Shinji took notice of the large garbage-truck like vehicle arriving, and four stone statues walking out and towards the site. He watched as they easily dispatched the furious creature, then bound and chained it before putting it into the truck.

Shinji swore that the tallest one looked familiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Winterscorp)

"What seems to be the problem?" Winters asked as he approached the group of ninja.

"The problem, is that we were hired to merely patrol the city, and report back anything strange to you. You never said anything, about monsters." Karai said as she pulled her sword and leveled it at Winters throat.

Her Foot ninja reacted, by gripping their sword handles that were still in their sheaths on their backs. They looked ready for a fight.

Winters, however, did not look intimidated.

"Ooooh." he said, mockingly. "Now, I'm sorry that your illustrious group has been reduced to hired guns... but I believe we made a deal, Karai. And I expect you to honor it. You do understand honor, don't you?" he asked her, in an almost insulting tone, getting no initial response but silence. "So... how did we fare?" he asked as the monster was brought forward, wrapped in chains and run out on a platform on a rail-like system. "My, my, my. And what is your name?"

"GRAAAAAAAHHH!" the creature growled at Winters.

"Were there any problems, general?" Winters asked one of the stone statues.

"None, my lord." the tallest of the stone generals replied in a deep, gravely tone.

"Then show these fools how a true warrior acts." he said, indicating the Foot. "Keep them on schedule in completing their task."

"We do not need any help." Karai countered.

"Nevertheless, Karai, I trust my family more than I trust you. You may be the eyes and ears, but they are the muscle. They will help you gather the remaining 12 of these abominations so we can finally see our birthright fulfilled." he said with a laugh. "It's going to be quite a party."

Once Winters and the stone statues had departed, Karai turned to Shinji.

"Shinji. I have a job for you." Karai said.

"Yes, mistress?" Shinji asked in hushed tones.

"Winters is not telling us everything. That could prove... a disadvantage to us. I want to know what is going one. Use any means to find out, but do so as discretely as possible." she said.

"Of course. And where do I start?" he asked.

"Those walking statues. He refers to them as... family. The tall one, we saw that statue in Winters office when it was... dormant. He called it 'Aguila'. Start there." she said.

"At once, mistress." he said with a bow before turning to go.

"And Shinji?" she called back to him.

"Yes?" he asked, turning slightly to acknowledge her.

"Be fast." she said.

Shinji nodded and then ran off to preform his job.

Of all the Foot Clan members, Shinji was seemingly the most intelligent. Which is why Karai had given him this assignment. There were questions that needed to be answered, and there was only one place Shinji knew where to find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(O'Neil/Jones Apartment)

Shinji was in place on the fire escape, having arrived seconds after the three mutant turtles. He had done some initial research, and found out quite a bit. But there was one more source he wanted to try. The woman who had brought the statues to Winters himself.

"Some kind of stone. Probably obsidian, I think." the turtle in the purple mask said as he examined the half-destroyed stone disc using a pair of pliers.

"Well, is he going to be alright?" the turtle in the blue mask asked.

"You're still here? Go back to your jungle." the turtle in the red mask hissed at his brother.

"Well, at least his personality's still intact." the blue masked turtle said.

"And there's an engraving on it. Looks South American. That's your department, April." the purple-masked turtle said as he handed the pliers to the red-haired woman.

"Would it help things if I told you that those statues that you collected for that Winters guy were shooting these things at me and Raph?" the young man with the shaggy black hair said, while holding up a tranq dart in his hands.

"'The legend of Yoatl'. It can't be. It was just a myth. A scary story the locals told kids around a campfire." April said with some awe and confusion.

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" the blue-masked turtle asked.

"They say... 3000 years ago, some great warrior actually found a portal to another dimension. And when the portal opened, the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life. But it also turned his generals to stone. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend the rest of his days in regret. Spending all of his riches and all of his power to find a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe... he's built a new empire." she explained.

"A new empire, huh? Cool." Michelangelo said.

"Was there anything more to this legend?" Leonardo asked.

"Only something about 13 monsters, but that point is rather vague." April said.

"Monsters, huh?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. But, hey, like I said, it's just a myth." she said.

 _A myth, huh?_ Shinji thought as he leapt off the fire escape and ran back to his mistress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Foot and the Stone Generals had been hunting down and gathering up the other monsters that were now roaming around the city. They had been successful, though mostly through the brute force of the walking statues themselves.

Shinji managed to locate Karai as they brought another beast back in chains to Winterscorp.

"Shinji. What did you find out?" Karai asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It's going to sound... strange." Shinji said.

"We've been hunting monsters for an eccentric billionaire who has us taking orders from living stone statues. How much stranger could it be?"

"Winters real name is Yoatl, a warrior king who led a brotherhood on a campaign to conquer the world nearly 3000 years ago. He found a portal to another dimension, using a constellation called The Stars of Kikan. The energies that were released from that portal made him immortal, but also turned his four generals to stone, and unleashed 13 monsters into the world. The very same monsters we have been hunting for Mr. Winters." Shinji summarized.

Karai's left eyebrow arched up to her hairline.

"You're right. That is strange." Karai said.

"These monsters are the basis for the myths and legends we know today. The same monsters that came from the other dimension." he added.

"So they are immortal as well." she realized.

"Yes. Which explains why they are so powerful." he said.

"Indeed. Where did you get this information?"

"There were several sources, such as the library, which had books and legends about this General Aguila. Then there was April O'Neil, the woman who delivered those stone statues to Winters. I trailed her to find out what she knew and overheard her and The Turtles talking. She actually provided key details to my investigation." he explained to her.

"Strange alliances." she mused.

"Yes. That was all I was able to find out."

"It is more than we had before. Good work." she said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do now, mistress?" he asked.

"Winters has us capturing these monsters for a purpose. If I am correct in my suspicions, we will need to see this through." she said.

"Yes, mistress." Shinji nodded to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Foot Ninja were amassed outside of Winterscorp Tower, with Karai in the lead.

"As ordered, no one gets into the tower. No one interferes. No one bears witness." Karai ordered.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Karai gestured with her hands, sending her ninja spreading out across the grounds inside Winterscorp walls.

Arriving at the large gates, Karai opened up the large door and just stared at the sight before her.

"You've got to be kidding me." she dead panned.

"Cowabunga, dude. I'm here for little Maxie's 13th birthday party." Casey Jones laughed from behind his large Turtle-head mask.

"Leave. Now." Karai hissed at him.

"Oh, but you don't understand, lady. I got..."

However, it had all been a diversion. April O'Neil, Splinter the rat and the three remaining Ninja Turtles had scaled the walls and were now inside the Winterscorp grounds.

The fight against more than a hundred Foot ninja seemed to be no contest to the group of six as they punched, kicked and knocked down ninja after ninja, forcing their way towards the Tower.

Karai was personally engaged with April O'Neil, who proved to be more than a mere art collector.

The Turtles, their master, and their human allies broke through the ninjas lines, and made a dash towards the Tower.

The Foot Ninja led by Karai pursued them, but were unable to reach them in time, as Casey destroyed a priceless vase, and caused the security system to shut down, sealing the tower in thick steel doors that the Foot were unable to get through in that instance.

"We must get inside!" Karai hissed.

Shinji was quick to comply, racing around the side of the building, until he found the exterior power box. He was quickly able to hack the security systems, and override the internal door locks. Not something that anyone was supposed to do, but Shinji was much more cleaver than most.

With the security down, The Foot managed to break into the tower, rushing forward in waves and arriving at the center of the large swirling vortex of energy. But also at the near end of an already-in-progress conversation.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Winters said. "It is time to put an end to the curse that I have brought upon myself and this world. That's what this is about, Miss O'Neil: penance. I must return all 13 beasts or our curse will continue. And that is a torment I can no longer bear." he stated to April and her allies.

"Then you should be put out of your misery." Aguila declared to him as he and his generals came around the corner.

"I think we walked in on a family feud, guys." the blue-masked turtle said.

"The time has come to reopen the portal and rain destruction upon the Earth." Aguila said.

"Nothing will stand in our way, when we have an army at our command." the shortest of the generals, named Gato, stated.

"My brothers, I – " Winters started to say.

"We are no brothers to you!" Aguila snapped at him, anger and aggressiveness in his voice.

"With one monster still free, the curse will never be broken." Gato declared.

"We shall finish what we began all those years ago. And we will finally have our victory." the female stone general, Serpiente, added.

"Join us. Join us, Foot Clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you." Aguila said.

"The Foot ninja is not without honor. We work for Winters, not you." Karai stated, before making a couple of hand gestures, causing the Foot ninja to scatter.

"Okay, what does that mean?" April asked.

"It means we're going to help you." Karai replied. "My ninja will find the last monster, and you will bring it back here. Hurry, we don't have much time." she said to the last ninja who was with her, who was actually Shinji.

April nodded to Winters, then rushed off after Karai.

"I got shotgun!" Casey shouted before rushing out after April.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't this piece of junk go any faster?" Casey asked as April drove the 'Cowabunga Carl' party van through the streets of the city, swerving around corners and dodging car and truck alike.

"You wanna drive?" April asked as she piloted the van at high speeds.

"I would, as a matter of fact." Casey replied from the shotgun seat.

In the back seat of the van, Karai and Shinji just hanging on for dear life.

"You would think they would be more concerned about the 13th monster." Karai stated in a dull tone as she sat in the back seat.

Shinji could only nod his head in agreement, even as the large dragon-like creature continued to chase them.

Within seconds, they were at Winterscorp.

"Special delivery!" Casey shouted as the van burst through the front door of the Tower with the dragon-like creature hot on their heels.

The van skidded to the side, crashing into the wall as the monster skidded past them. It slammed into the Stone Generals and knocked them into the swirling vortex.

With the portal closed, the monsters gone, and the generals curse broken, the fight against the forces of evil was done.

"Nice parallel parking. Next time... I'm driving." Casey coughed as he struggled to get out of the van the was now on it's side.

Jones and Karai got out of the van first, followed by April, and then Shinji himself. The group actually knocking each other over as they got out.

"Hey! Watch the hair." Casey snapped as he and Karai tumbled to the ground first.

Shinji got out and knocked April to the ground as well.

He looked over and saw that Casey and April were now engaged in a deep kiss.

"Typical. We do all the work, he gets all the thanks." the red-masked turtle said.

Karai noticed that Shinji was slightly injured, his ankle sprained from the crash.

"You are every bit the warriors I was informed you were. You have passed. Savor your victory tonight. For soon, we will have further business together. The kind that involves familiar faces from your past." she said as she supported Shinji under his arm.

"She doesn't mean..." the red-masked turtle started to say as Karai dropped a smoke pellet at their feet.

FLASH

"Come on! What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets?" Casey coughed as the pair of ninja disappeared from the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji and Karai returned to the Foot headquarters, where the rest of their ninja had returned.

Winters had made sure that The Foot Clan were well-paid for their services. Funds transferred to their private accounts, which Karai agreed was more than adequate payment, considering everything they had gone through the last couple of days.

They had honored their commitment to Winters, and he had paid them for their services.

All in all, a very satisfying end to their job.

Many of the Foot were injured, a combination of fighting the Turtles and the monsters that Winters had sent them after. They would recover.

"You did well tonight, Shinji. I thank you." Karai said as she tended to his injuries.

Apparently when they had crashed the van, Karai had been cushioned by Shinji's body.

"I... was just doing my job, mistress." Shinji said with a blush.

"But it is more than that." she said as she massaged his arm with balm.

"K-Karai." he whispered as she smiled at him.

Karai kissed Shinji on the lips and pulled him in close for a hug.

"Stay with me." she whispered to him.

"We're... in my room." he said to her.

"Whatever." she smiled and pushed him back down onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes: 

Been working on this for a while, finally got around to finishing it. Hope everyone enjoyed the read. Just another story with Shinji being paired up with another hot female character. Hadn't done an Evangelion/Ninja Turtles story, so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Might do a lemon next chapter to finish this story up.

Suggestions welcome.

Read and review.


End file.
